Beyond the Stars
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Shepard awakens after making the ultimate sacrifice in Konaho how well the village deal with Namikaze-Shepard Minako. Doing this as a way to be different may change to M this was good therapy doing this. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Shepard leapt into the beam of energy that was going to end the war with the reapers she could feel the pain of being slowly torn apart atom by atom and yet she smiled. Lost in remembrance of all the good things she's done in the galaxy she was no longer resisting the reapers entering her skull she was dead they knew it she knew it so no point. They were almost completely inside when a voice deep, animalistic, and old scared her and the Reapers.

 **"** **No not today will you have your victory SHE IS MY VESSEL I will not lose her to the likes of you today."** A giant ten tailed pure white wolf appeared inside of Shepard's mind in the forest of burnt trees and shadows of those who died.

" **You dare stand before us and say she shall not fall to us who are you."** Harbinger appeared in her mind as well.

" **Lupo."** With that Lupo vanished from the beam taking Shepard with him to someplace safe hopefully the Reapers wouldn't be able to find them. **"Shepard time is brief so I'll make it quick the damage you have sustained will take time for you to heal, as well as I must make you forget what happened here so that the remote possibility of you being found is lessened. Now it is time to rest oh and before I forget I'll need to alter your age a bit now go to sleep."** The Wolf appeared in the middle of a forest looking to make sure it was alone then it became smaller and smaller until it was the size of a human woman whose silhouette was buried under some dirt. Then the wolf set about it's work of healing it's vessel the damage was far worse than Lupo feared Shepard was going to look massively different than when she was a marine. No use complaining. He had work to do. Meanwhile a certain nine tailed fox was ripping the place up in Konoha with the Hokage prepared to do battle.

 **12 years later.**

Naruto was busy learning the arts of Kage Bushin no Jutsu with another pair of eyes watching them Lupo was using Shepard's eyes so she may learn the Jutsu herself so far the hand signs were printed to memory. Then there was the Chakra, Shepard would get to keep her implants they just needed to be reconfigured to Chakra manipulation giving her an edge. The nodes for her biotics was overhauled for Chakra. Still Lupo could sense the amount required for it, it required the person to divide the Chakra evenly pretty advanced for a runt. That's when looking at the boy he saw it was brief but he saw a tail from a fox. ' **Kuruma is that you in there.'**

Naruto had just finished getting his latest jutsu right Iruka-Sensei was going to be so proud of him after he saw what Naruto could do. Now all he had to do was wait for Mizuki-Sensei to get here. Deciding to rest for a bit, Iruka arrived in front of Naruto with "Gotcha."

"About time Nosebleed I found you." Naruto cheered this irked Iruka.

"No you fool I found you." Iruka yelled.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled while Iruka let out a huff.

"To bad you found me so fast Sensei I was only able to learn one technique from the scroll."

"Naruto is that what you were doing out here." Iruka scanned Naruto to see he indeed was hard at work with the scroll.

"Yeah Mizuki-Sensei told me all about this scroll and that if I learned a technique from it I can become a Ninja."

'Wait Mizuki.' Iruka was then hit by a dozen Shuriken and was thrown away by the force with Mizuki standing there a Triumphant smile plastered on his face.

' **The worm he deceived the kid and stabbed his ally in the back I will not stand for this.'** Lupo roared. **"Time to wake up Namikaze-Minako."** Yellow eyes snapped open, 'he's up high I'll have to wait for him to come down to the ground.' Minako analyzed. **'Do not worry you can reach him if you jump.'** Lupo grinned as a plan was forming inside of Minako's head, he found the clan quite loyal and dependable which went a long way for ten tails.

"Naruto do you know why the others hate you, you see there was this fox called the Kyubi no Kitsune that ravaged the village about twelve years ago." Mizuki began.

"Mizuki don't." Iruka yelled out only for it to land on deaf ears.

"They needed someone to contain the beast and guess what it was you all these years nobody ever believed in you and despised you because your a demon container." Mizuki's words left a deep scar on Naruto as the boy was near tears.

"Who gives a damn even if it is true!" A girls voice snaps everybody to looking around for the owner.

"Who are you to say that when I get the scroll I will learn all the techniques that are inside and become unstoppable and then everyone in the village will bow to me." Mizuki smirked but he was beginning to sweat when Shepard began to laugh the laughter was eerie in that there was a coldness to it like a bitter wisdom hard learned.

"Your a piece of shit you know that." Iruka smirked somewhat Naruto somehow felt a strange sense of comfort from the voice that seemed to not give a damn about his special condition.

"Come out so I can kill you." Mizuki yelled.

Minako burst from the ground completely naked with a Chakra constructed Claymore in her hands having learned the technique from Lupo. "With pleasure." Minako sliced through the branch Mizuki narrowly avoided the blade with Shepard grabbing hold of the branch with her feet and kicking to Mizuki who cut through it with a large Shuriken he keeps strapped to his back before hurling it at the strange shadow.

Minako landed next to Naruto, "I don't care what the hell this idiot says you deserve to be here." Naruto would have hugged the girl now that he got a good look at her. Pure snow white hair wild and messy that went down to reach her but with yellow eyes set in a cool mask of was that hate he saw. Her body was completely naked and she had a good c-cup going on while her body was lithe and flexible her but was nice and firm. Naruto had a nosebleed at looking at the strange girl. Iruka could see her to she looked like a very strong willed girl as if you couldn't tell her what to do if she didn't respect you that was rare.

"Who the hell are you." Mizuki snapped.

"Namikaze-Minako it'll be the last name you here." Minako had Iruka looking at the girl in surprise. 'A Namikaze out here.'

"Really because I'll kill you in one strike."

"Really, Naruto let's try out that new jutsu we just learned Kage Bushin no Jutsu 100." Minako smiled at Naruto wolfishly.

"Alright Kage Bushin no Jutsu 100." Naruto a very Foxy smile on his face.

Iruka looked at all the clones they weren't just simple shadows they were flesh and blood solid clones. 'How can I not graduate them now Minako will need a little more work but she'll be good to go on missions pretty soon.' All the clones had done a real number on poor Mizuki when they all descended like a mad heard of buffalo. To add insult to injury Minako yanked Mizuki's forehead protector off and gave him a good boot in the balls for good measure. Iruka could have sworn he heard Minako call him a pyjak.

"Alright lets head back to the village." Minako sighed.

"Wait close your eyes first you too Naruto." Both Minako and Naruto did so then something was placed around there foreheads. "Okay open." Naruto had on Iruka's forehead protector and Minako Mizuki's.

"You mean we get to become Shinobi now." Naruto had on the biggest smile Minako has ever seen she began to smile as well it felt like ages sense she was just plain happy. Naruto then tackle hugged her just making Minako smile even broader she put her hand on Naruto's blonde hair.

"Settle down your crushing the life from me Naru-chan." Minako chuckled.

"Oh thanks for being here Minako-Sama." Naruto let go of her as Minako got herself up in order to help Iruka walk with Naruto aiding as well.

Hiruzen Saratobi was watching with a grandfatherly smile on his face well he supposed there was some more paper work to do he might as well get the latest one signed up.

The whole village was a stir with everyone looking for Naruto when they walked in from the front gate Iruka was already escorted to the hospital by a couple ANBU. Danzo had the misfortune of looking Minako over only to be rewarded with a good hard uppercut for letting his eyes linger more than they should have on a certain area. "My eyes are up here." The punch had some force to it as Danzo was knocked flat on his ass and was rubbing his jaw.

"Anko can you help our newest resident get some clothes we can't have her walking around naked." Anko watched the whole thing happening between Danzo and Shepard and had to admit the girl was cute and when she didn't like something she let you know. Anko immediately put her hand on Minako's back the skin felt soft and pushed Minako away.

First thing that needed to happen was a shower the girl was filthy and then clothes shopping. Shepard took her time in the shower do in no small part to how filthy she was however the simple bliss of having hot water wash all the blood and grime off was nice. Anko had to help comb the main that had become Minako's hair it took a long time considering it was a tangled mess. Anko gave Minako a tong to wear along with some panties she would have dressed Shepard up like she was but they were currently in a dress shop when Sakura saw the new girl.

"Hey you seem a bit lost do you need help." The young Hurono was looking Minako over.

"Oh sorry I just got lost there I don't think dresses suit me." Minako yawned.

"Well how about this one." Sakura pulled a dress out gave it to Minako before shoving the poor girl in a changing room. Minako stepped out it was a dress similar to the one Sakura had on only it was black with one of the sleeves red. Adding bandages around her knees and elbows with black sandals and brown leather gloves.

"Not bad billboard brow you actually managed to make her somewhat presentable." Ino Came over to look Minako over the girl certainly had looks that could kill.

"Oh yeah Ino-pig just what are you doing here anyways." Sakura was glaring daggers at Ino.

"Just checking out the newest competition." Ino shot back.

"You know you two should find a nice dark quiet room to share your feelings for one another." Shepard knew where this was going.

"What no way." Ino looked horrified.

"We like boys." Sakura yelled.

"Really because you two were giving off a different impression what with you two being beautiful and single along with being assertive of yourselves I kind of thought." Minako had a very knowing glint in her eye.

"For the last time." Ino began. "We like boys." Sakura finished.

"To Bad you should come see me when you change your minds." Minako put a peck on Sakura's and Ino's cheeks leaving the two girls dumbfounded.

Sasuke just happened to be outside he to was curious about Minako due to the Namikaze clan being infamous for there speed and study of Jutsu's he decided to deliver a good round house.

Minako dodged the limb with ease. "You sure aren't scoring any love points with me, if you want advice try asking the girl to dinner." Minako smiled wolfishly.

"So it is true your a Namikaze." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Namikaze, Shepard it doesn't really matter to me just like I know your a Uchiha." Minako shrugged.

"You know your clan isn't really well known right either name."

"Let me give you a history lesson on titles they're useless on the battlefield monikers are earned through hard won victories not because of family."

"You know that the Uchiha's have a bloodline ability that allows us to remember any jutsu we see. As well as the Hyuga's having a way to see all the Chakra networks in the body and shutting them off."

"Impressive however a person can overcome both of them if they're smart and stubborn enough and while we're on the subject I get the feeling no body around here likes me." Minako was making note of all the villagers giving her the stink eye. She sent them a glare that gave the girl a surprised look from others and a terrified look from a few as they began to disperse. The killer intent she leaked into her body was enough. Deciding to cut it short Minako was going to have her picture taken she was given keys to an apartment and was going to stop by there she. Her Shuriken were three pronged and just like Minato's when he was still alive with his special technique able to be used for teleportation if need be somehow Lupo knew how the space time Jutsu worked The Flying Thunder God Technique as it were. She would need to ask about Minato because something seemed familiar. In fact her previous body had blond hair with a single portion being bright red. She had often asked about her family. The people back at the orphanage either didn't care or just thought she was to dumb.


	2. Chapter 2

Having already dropped off her stuff at her new home the young girl then proceeds to have her picture taken by a ninja photographer of all things. When asked to smile Minako lips curved upwards into a tiny smile good enough she supposed, Naruto being the goof that he was had painted his body in a bunch of squiggle marks.

"Naruto mind if I ask a question why did you paint yourself all up when you were going to have your picture taken." Minako deadpanned.

"Well see I painted the Hokage monument and well." Naruto trailed off while Hiruzen just sighed as the ANBU just glared at Naruto.

"Well I guess it could have used a coat of paint it was looking a little drab anyways." Minako just let out a breath.

'Wait was that?' Naruto thought only to be interrupted by Konohamaru coming inside uttering some threat to kill Hiruzen only to land smack on his face by tripping on his own scarf. 'What a klutz.'

Sighing Shepard goes over and pulls Konohamaru's face out of the floor. "Ah I see to scared to face me on your own you have this flat breasted girl and blond idiot protecting you." Now there are a lot of things Shepard could take pain, blood, gore, but nobody insulted the woman's rack that was a hard learned lesson by a few of the crew. Naruto promptly grabbed Konahamaru by his shirt and started shaking him. "Nobody needs to protect him you klutz you tripped over your own two feet."

"Well then go ahead and hit me tough guy if you can what scared because the third Hokage is my grandfather." Konohamaru thinking Naruto would back down not a chance though.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother." Naruto proceeded to give the boy a good hard blow to the back of the head, "believe it."

'This guy's different.' Konohamaru thought.

"Kid what was that thing you said about my breasts." Shepard had on a smile and looked as sinister as a girl could get by both Konahamaru and Naruto's Standards. The ANBU knew that look well as did Hiruzen that was the look of a pissed off woman and only a fool would get between her and Konohamaru. Ibisu came into the room to spot the situation Konohamaru and Naruto were in he was going to perform a hand sign when Hiruzen stopped him. "Don't there's no telling what she'll do if you intervene." Ibisu looked closer and could see now that Minako was infuriated.

"Well how about an apology." Minako asked in a sing song voice.

"I'm sorry beautiful lady with gorgeous breasts." Konohamaru said with white eyes frozen place by fear hugging Naruto who was also hugging Konohamaru both of them were shaking like a pair of leaves.

"Apology accepted." As Minako turned around a clear ever present smile on her face looking like a harmless little girl.

'Note to self keep her away from Tsunade there is no telling what could happen if she were to learn from the woman.' Hiruzen puffed a deep ring of smoke from his pipe.

"So are we alright to leave." Minako asked the other members in the room politely.

"You may leave Minako." Hiruzen just looked at the quivering messes which were his grandson and Naruto.

"Alright you two unless you're dead I'd advise you to get off your asses and move." Minako said in a very commanding tone surprising everybody in the room from how the girl would switch from innocent and carefree, to angry and threatening, to finally commanding and demanding. This had the desired effect as the two separated from each other.

Minako had gone home to pamper herself she was going to take a bath then she was going to read up all about the Namikaze family. Well truth be told she was going to look into a few other clans to but, she wondered just what happened to that clan in particular. The first book had a brief biography a very brief one there was so much missing bits that she knew she found something worth investigating. Minato came from a lesser clan turns out they didn't think much of him at the beginning guess that showed them even an unknown can become Hokage. Then there were his skills he was reported to be one of the fastest men alive in his time. His ability to learn any Jutsu just by watching and picking up information on tidbits. Funny when Minako was Shepard she always understood biotics better than any human around even a few Asari were stunned Liara being one of them. Her ability to understand technology was secound only to Tali, Miranda even stated maybe Shepard was in the wrong line of work. Minako studied next where the man had been in the first few years he joined a squad and showed remarkable promise bit of a prodigy. Then he got married now it never said who his wife was well now that's strange. Digging deeper he trained his own squad again the names are given two of three are dead though to bad she would have liked to pump them for information. Next came his wife apparently she was pregnant now who on earth could have been the child. All records state a still birth and yet surprisingly enough one orphan was born on the day she and Minato died a Uzamaki Naruto. Looking at a photo of the man before remembering what Naruto actually looked like now how the hell anybody missed it was completely beyond her unless.

"Those assholes actually think that Minato didn't deserve to be Hokage." Or somebody had a grudge against the Uzamaki and/or Namikaze families. A few of the citizens had heard what Minako yelled from her room Jiraiya was walking by and heard the girl all too clearly.

"Guess somebody figured out who Naruto's father is." He had to give credit where credit was due Jiraiya of Sanin continued onto the bath house to do some research.

Looking over the information on the Uchiha's actually produced results a lot of them guess some people were fans of the clan with eyes called Sharingans and how they were able to copy any Jutsu's they saw there was a rivalry between them and the Senju clan who very diverse never focusing on a certain style however they were barely around only one heir thus far. The two clans started up Konohagakure. Not to much history guessing though the Senju got mad at the Uchiha's for stealing all of their techniques just by watching them without putting any effort whatsoever into learning it themselves or it went further back to right when the founders made the clans in the first place.

Next where the Hyuga's they were a clan that seemed to have a pole driven up there asses called tradition and the two heirs well one was former heiress were Neji and Hinata. Hinata looked like the shy sort Minako thought she could get along with her Neji seemed like a Jackass just by looking at the picture. She didn't even bother looking any deeper into the family having a feeling she could ask Hinata about it.

Then the Aburame's seemed more the analytical and knowledgable sort Shino seemed to take after his father quite well she would like to get to know him to as he didn't seem the grudge holding type.

Looking outside Minako realized how late it had gotten and decided to turn in early just so she could be fresh tomorrow funny thing with Minako's memory she could remember Shepard's childhood and ghosts of memories that would flash inside her mind making her either warm and fuzzy or cold and uncomfortable.

 **The Next Day**

Well it was time to be assigned a Sensei and go out on missions with a Jonin instructor and Naruto was just jumping off the walls with excitement. Well that is until Sakura came over then he was just a lovestruck puppy. 'Okay Naruto's crush.' Minako thought.

"Would you two mind moving." Sakura asked politely.

"Um sure why?" Minako got up to move pulling Naruto up with her as Sakura pointed at the seat that was occupied by Sasuke himself. 'You have to be freaking joking this Ass.' Minako walked over so she was standing in front of the young Uchiha and bent down to eye level. The look on her face showed she wasn't amused or interested instead they were analytical for a minute until Kiba bumped her and the two ended up lip locked. The two pulled away fast with a lot of the girls looking at Minako horrorstruck. "Crap." Minako was only able to get out that one word before being hauled off by Sakura and Ino with all the other girls following in tow.

Naruto was sitting with his hands behind his head as he was reclining in his chair. "So how was she?" Sosake just glared at Naruto.

"She shouldn't have kissed me." Sasuke deadpanned.

Meanwhile with Minako a different sort of questioning was going on.

"Well how was it?" Ino was asking a bit miffed she wasn't the one to kiss Sosake.

"I had better but, I've also had worse truth be told he needs to learn to use his tongue and needs more practice in the art of kissing as well, however he was pretty good."

"How did he taste." Sakura asked as every girl got closer.

"Like a piece of warm iron not a bad taste however his performance should be more noted than what he tasted like."

"Some girls have all the luck," Tenten looked downcast making note of Minako's bit more defined shape.

"Ah don't worry about it we should head back though otherwise we'll get in trouble with Iruka." Minako headed back to class with the other girls in tow sitting down they were all waiting for Iruka to come inside when Shepard let one last comment slide. "Not bad Romeo." Sasuke could tell that was more or less aimed at him.

Iruka cleared his throat as he looked at all the classmates who would be going off in teams to perform missions. "When I call your names you will be part of three man squads now to begin." surprising was that Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all ended up in the same squad which was good for Minako who actually had some questions for those three in particular. Ino, Choiji, and Shikamaru were together that was good as well she would talk to those three later. "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will be part of the same squad as well as with the addition of Namikaze-Minako who just transferred in."

"Wait why do I have to be paired with this teme anyways." Naruto wailed Sasuke wasn't liking who he was paired with to much.

"It's actually a good squad to be apart of we're more the muscle and experts of fighting an enemy face up. We don't have anyone too stealthy so having me and you in it means we'll be the ones doing most of the heavy lifting. Meanwhile Sasuke can become either be a frontline attacker or a support depending on the situation and how things unfold. While Sakura with her knowledge of Chakra manipulation and tactics while being a support can give us details on enemy formation and structure." Minako decided to tell Naruto the exact reasoning behind it.

Naruto was stunned at how somebody could come up with an explanation as to a squads structure was he wasn't alone as everyone was looking at the girl as if she grew a second head. Iruka would have to find Jiraiya to tell him he found Minato's daughter. The squads broke apart to go wait for their own individual instructor. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were about to leave when Minako came over.

"Hey there Shino, Kiba, Hinata got a minute to talk." Minako smiled at all of team 8.

"Um sure what's it you want to know there um Wolf-Hime." Kiba thought about it and the girl did look a bit like a wolf also she was quite pretty.

"Wolf Princess huh I've been called worse thanks anyways I wanted to know what your thoughts on Naruto are."

"He's intelligent in a different way I suppose when something has his interests he can be quite knowledgeable which surprisingly you are really smart to figure out how your team was suppose to function I am surprised." Shino was looking Minako over 'Hm beauty and brains to I wonder.'

"He's just surprised anybodies actually remembered his name." Kiba snorts and Akamaru barks. Minako proceeded to scratch the puppy behind the ears.

"Naruto does actually try his best even when things aren't exactly his strength he doesn't let anybody get him down." Hinata had some pink cheeks.

"Is that a blush I see Hinata-Chan." Minako was looking at Hinata as her cheeks got steadily redder from what Hinata could guess Minako had probably figured out her crush on Naruto. In fact the girl gave off a smell of being earth and pine. "Well don't worry I'll put in a good word for you, we'll probably be working together." Minako backs off.

"How do you figure that." Kiba asks

"Well how do I put this you guys are more or less the tracking team we're more the muscle you send into dirty jobs so my guess is we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other." Minako left team 8 to go look for her squad.

She ran into a man with white hair his forehead protector covering his left eye wearing black with a green jacket over top marking him as a Jonin must be the one who was assigned their squad. He was reading from a book that was more or less a porno judging by the cover and it saying not for children.

"Are you lost?" Minako asks the strange man, 'I've seen him before now I just need to place him.'

"Oh my I must be really late now if they sent someone to find me." The man gave the equivalent of a smile.

"Not really well maybe you are I was just talking to some people that I needed some information from."

"Well then your late yourself."

"I'm only late if the instructor arrives before I do follow me if you like or you can wander around if you like just one thing one of our squad has very little patience." Minako walked off taking the strange man with her.

"So Minako you and Naruto seem to be pretty good friends." Kekashi took his eyes off his book to look at the girl.

Kekashi entered the room first only to have an eraser from a chalkboard hit him on the head. "I told you he had very little patience."

"Well from first impressions I can safely say I hate you." Kekashi made the room a bit heavier.

"Aw don't be like that give us a chance to shine and we'll show you just what we're made of." Minako erased the heavy feeling in the room as she grabbed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and pulled them together into a group photo op.

'She's certainly spirited for someone so young she acts as if this is her family.' Kekashi thought.

'Jeez she could probably talk me into taking on all the Jonin's in village and I'd do it with her by my side.' Sakura just smiled at Minako's antics.

'Why is it she makes it all so nice even when things look to be their worse.' Sasuke gave an eye roll but he smiled at her a little bit.

"Way to go Minako way to make us feel better." Naruto cheered he was still an idiot by Sakura's standards but by Minako's he was a goof as Minako and Naruto gave off a pair of megawatt smiles.

"Well now you certainly know how to bring others together." Kekashi smiled at Minako.

 **Outside**

"Well then why don't we start by getting to know each other." Kakashi had what was to be his new squad sitting about hoping to get a good feel of each person, he had hope that they would be better than the other failures but was not going to hold his breath.

"Um sensei what do you mean get to know each other." Naruto asked.

"Oh you know just general stuff like what are your likes and dislikes as well as your dreams and such." Kakashi shrugged.

"Care to help us out how about yourself." Minako stretched her back to get a crick out of it.

"Oh well me I am Hatake Kakashi, I have lots of interests and plenty of hobbies as for my dreams they really are none of your concern." The man smiled as Shepard rolled her eyes at the mans dodge. "Now it's your turn."

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Minako tuned Naruto out do to him explaining his love of Ramen. "Oh and I am going to be the next Hokage." Naruto beamed proudly Minako had on a big smile at that proclamation as Kekashi thought the response surprising.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and well my likes are." Minako once again tuned her out because of who they were pertaining to as her crush it was when she said she hated Naruto that Minako winced.

"And the girl hits below the belt." Minako was patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke I don't like much of anything and well I can't really think of anything I do like as well there is one person who I am going to kill however I find Minako interesting as a person mind you." Sasuke was quick with his reply in his interest in Minako.

"You mean you were undressing me with your eyes." Minako teased.

'Why can't I stay mad at her.' Sasuke thought grimly.

"I think you might have a crush on our local Namikaze." Kekashi eye smiled.

"Well teach that's us in a nutshell." Minako smiled like a little girl at the man.

"Not quite how about yourself Minako."

"Drat and here I thought to keep myself mysterious like oh well I like reading mostly about history I also like tracing families ancestry as well as keeping tabs on all the clans. My dreams are none your damned business and that's it." Minako beamed a toothy grin.

"Well now find anything in your research." Kakashi eyed the girl warily.

"Oh plenty."

"In that case I have a little test before we set out and become an official squad oh and I'd advise not having breakfast tomorrow as what we are about to do is not for the faint of heart." Kekashi gave them a serious look. "That is all." Kakashi took his book out and started reading before walking away.

"Well now I think we better get some time in as a squad as I expect it won't be an easy task tomorrow." Minako broke the silence.

"Um well we should really be getting home." Sakura noted the suns location.

"I'm afraid that we really need some team building." Minako stood up her eyes were locked on all of them daring them to contradict her on anything right now her posture was rigid as she stared each of the squad members down.

Sakura was deathly afraid of Minako as the girl always exuded a sense of calm and control now she was exerting her control.

Sasuke was a little bit scared of Minako to but also he respected her drive for some reason she was a stubborn thing with a very passionate way of thinking at least that's what he thought.

Naruto had already a good grasp of Minako's temper so he wasn't all that surprised still scared a little bit.

They all followed Minako to a training ground unaware that they were being watched by both Hiruzen and Kekashi.

"She seems to know how to deal with them and get them to work together I have to admit she's a rather strange one though." Kekashi watched the silver haired girl as she began some basic stretches and also glancing at Naruto to see him give a smile to Minako who seemed to be in her less controlling mode and more in her playful mode.

"She's a rare breed she understands tactics and the battlefield better than most as well I had a look at her blood her father is indeed Minato as well as an unknown female whom I don't think it's anybody we've seen." Hiruzen puffed a ring of smoke from his pipe.

"I had a look over at her place it's a mess of books and writing material as well as random drawings I can't make heads or tails out of." Kekashi shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Hackett had seen a lot of strange things during the Reaper war hell with Shepard strange was just part of every day life what with finding out there was a race of ancient machines that were hell bent on all organic life's extinction or harvest. Now the beam did work and the symbiosis between organic and synthetic was perfect creating technorganics however it is when the beam fired it was green energy of course there would be energy released however when a giant ten tailed wolf appears in the middle of that beam and simply vanishes. Now he's got every scientific mind working on the problem apparently the strange beast took Shepard's remains to gods knows where and are doing who knows what but, he'll be damned first if he lets someone pervert her body in some sick way.

Miranda was working on her latest project it was years before it would be finished however she was doing this in order to put Shepard's remains to rest Liara was here as well helping with studying the energy that wolf used Tali was programming the machine. Jacob and Kaiden stood there not saying a word they were the security personal to the new project with everything that's happened nobody felt like talking.

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere**

Hinata was with her squad when they met up with Kurenai Sensei the woman made note that all three were late and she wanted to know why. "Why are all three of you late if you can't take this seriously?" she let that hang in the air as she remembered a certain pervert.

"Sorry it's just." Hinata began.

"Minako decided she wanted to talk to us." Kiba spoke up.

"Oh who's Minako and what did she want to talk to you about." The woman became curious.

"Namikaze Minako a recent transfer she asked about what we thought of Naruto." Shino elaborated.

"She's kind of nice." Hinata smiled at what she suspected would become one of her friends.

Sakura had finally managed to drag her sorry self home Minako's training had taken it's toll on all of them except Minako who was just as perky when she left for home Sakura wondered if the girl knew what a persons set limit was.

Naruto finally collapsed on the bed he was too tired to make anything to eat he could swear Minako was a slave driver what with how she was pushing everyone.

Next morning everyone got up and was ready for the big test that was about to happen what with Kakashi with holding out on all of the details however Minako was certain that everyone ate breakfast today.

Kakashi arrived late as usual somehow this didn't really bother Minako all that much considering they had time to plan.

"Well glad to see you all made it so tell me did any of you listen to my instructions and skipped breakfast." Kakashi asked

"Well I uh." Sakura paled some she actually did eat breakfast because of Minako's crazy training. Naruto wasn't much better as he was scratching his head sheepishly and Sasuke sighed.

"Nope why." Minako answered nonchalantly as if it was no big deal to not listen to a sensei.

"Why did you ignore my instructions." Kakashi was making everyone except Minako feel small right then and there.

"Because you never explained what the hell it is we'll be doing." Minako answered in a matter of fact like way.

Kakashi actually blinked at that one sure he said it would be best if they skipped out on breakfast and usually that worked but now he understood Minako to a degree unless you gave her all the details she would disobey you to achieve her own goals.

"Well then lets start the test why don't we it's simple all you have to do is get these bells from me before noon this clock will help. However fail and I tie all four of you to these logs and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi smiled. "Oh and no holding back come at me with killer intent."

"Hm there are only two." Minako mused.

"Well it's sad to say only one bell per person so two of you are going to end up failing and to the stump."

"Isn't it dangerous to attack him with the intent to kill." Sakura asked Minako who said girl was only starring intently at Kakashi she eyed him analytically from the way his stance shifted ever so slightly to how his attitude changed. She suspected that they were going to be in a world of pain before the day was out.

"Hey you couldn't even dodge an eraser this'll be easy." Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"Only the weak and stupid speak loudly now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal." Kakashi calmly replied not having quite forgiven Naruto for the eraser incident.

Naruto charged Kakashi with a Kunai out for the kill when the boy got with in striking distance however his hand was grabbed along with his hair and had his own knife pointed to the back of his own head.

"I didn't even see him move." Sakura intoned however Minako did and she knew this was going to be a long day.

"Now I didn't give the signal however you did come at me with the intent to kill which shows me you respect me I might be starting to like you four." Kakashi smiled.

"Now ready steady go." at Kakashi's command all four of them leapt into action Sakura had hid amongst the bushes laying a trap for their sensei. Sasuke was up in a tree planing his own attack. The only two who were out in the clear were Naruto and Minako both were ready to go toe-to-toe with the man. Naruto was yelling at Kakashi about something or another but Minako had tuned him out their wasn't time for a show of theatrics it was time to gage Kekashi's skills as a ninja. The man in question pulled out what would have thought was a weapon instead it was just a book.

"Hm, Minako you haven't really said anything in a while I mean your skills are impressive to say the least but do you truly think you can beat me your a one trick pony yourself." Kakashi snapped Minako out of her musings.

"Oh you talking to me sensei well let me put things into a broader prospective for you I know for a fact that today we're all not walking out of this without a few scratches however you have yet to impress me still." Minako shrugged her shoulders she knew Kakashi was trying to get to her mentally well it wasn't going to work on her. Kakashi knew something was up the girl might be out in the open but her eyes were scanning everything he was doing.

Naruto started his attack well that's what he was hoping to do but there things went wrong for him as Kakashi seemed to either block or dodge Naruto's attacks. He was doing hand seals and had an attack ready the dreaded thousand years of death launching Naruto into the air.

'He just stuck his fingers in a spot the bravest of souls should fear to tread Naruto's but.' Minako smiled to herself there was no doubt in her mind that she knew exactly where this was going. Taking off into the woods she decides it's time to switch it up grabbing Naruto who was taking a nap after his trip through the air. Sasuke was going to give this a try but looking at Minako as she motioned with her head to follow. A few minutes later they were all ready to listen to Minako.

"Well what did we learn." Minako looked at the others as they finally understood what Minako was getting at never assume an opponent is a moron just because their a goof.

"He's so fast and tough." Naruto groaned.

"I'm certain I can get the bells myself." Sasuke said with conviction.

"The bells are unimportant." Minako deadpanned

"Wait what do you mean their unimportant." Sakura looked at the other girl as if she were crazy.

"The test as a whole is not about us individually getting the bells but about us coming together as a team in order to defeat a common enemy and accomplish a goal. However because there are only two bells that would make us compete against each other instead of our opponent meaning he set it up for an easy victory for himself." Minako completed wearing a pair of glasses making her look the part of a teacher. "Or so he thinks." Minako gave a very wolfish grin.

Kakashi wandered the forest until he found Naruto who had a smile on his face what was that boy planning now. "Round two as it were." Kakashi had his book up preparing for the attack.

Naruto then did his clone technique along with that ridiculous henge making his harem that he used on Ibisu, Kekashi was stunned for a few seconds that cost Kakashi. When both Sakura and Sasuke threw shuriken just to the right and left sides of the Jonin who jumped back from the attack. And then Sakura Naruto and Sasuke all laid into Kakashi yet Minako was nowhere to be found. A punch from Naruto was dodged a kick from Sakura blocked Sasuke managed to actually touch one of the bells earning a kick from Kakashi which Sasuke ducked under. Kakashi was still wary of where Minako could have been and trying to keep up with these three thus far was somewhat taxing Sakura was doing better than he thought for someone who preferred traps. A certain ringing entered his ears looking down he saw a hand clutching the bells and it wasn't coming from the three in front of him. Grabbing the arm and pulling the assailant out to see it was none other than Sakura wait what now. "Uh hi" Sakura said only for Kakashi to notice Sakura's double was replaced by Minako ready to attack.

"Wait." Kakashi said holding up his hand. "You all pass especially you Minako I was so busy looking for you that you were standing right in front of me the whole time. Having Sakura sneak up on me was a good move as well seeing as how I thought I was looking at her took me completely by surprise. Also you noticed the book I was reading and deduced that having Naruto to perform his Harem to keep me occupied was also wise. Then theres the fact that not only did you realize working together was the true objective of the test you actually made these three do it how did you do it by the way." Kakashi smiled at the girl who he knew was going to be great Jonin someday she actually took Kakashi seriously and got the others to actually work together.

"It wasn't easy first off Sasuke's a bit to proud if you ask me but he is very skilled coddling him is not the way however pushing him is. Sakura may let emotions get in the way however I know that she's dedicated and wouldn't let us down no matter what." Minako had those glasses on again.

"And Naruto." Kakashi asked fearing she was going belittle him the boy was actually one of the few students he wanted to train himself.

"Naruto is hard headed at times that though is what helps him out the most with things and the fact he's a bit of a genius doesn't hurt him at all." Minako said with clarity everybody just stared at her thinking 'what, did I just here her right.' Naruto thought about what Minako said this girl who could see the test for what it was figure out the clone Jutsu and pretty much pick up information on the tiniest of clues called Naruto a genius.

"How's Naruto a genius he was dead last in the class." Sakura had a raised eyebrow.

"It takes more than a classroom to accomplish missions it takes experience and Naruto's got more than some of the others in our class." Minako smiled.

"Hm, you sure do like to keep people guessing don't you Minako." Kakashi knew Minako would look after the others and try and help them out if she could.

"I think your giving me a bit to much credit Minako." Naruto was scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I don't know Naruto who else snuck by the ANBU and defaced the Hokage Monument."

Deciding to call it a day Kakashi had all his new students come with him to the ramen stand to grab a bite. Along the way they ran into Hiruzen and Iruka who also came to the stand the three Jonin never stood a chance what with how hungry both Minako and Naruto were. The two of them inhaled at least fifteen bowls each and when the bill came it was decided Minako and Naruto would never be on the same bill. Sakura knew Naruto had an appetite however for the same thing to be true about Minako was a little disturbing.

"How much can you two eat." Sakura said staring in shock at the two Sasuke was actually looking at the two of them as well no way in hell could he eat that much.

Later in the Hokage office.

"Those two could clean out the entire treasury if we're not careful." Hiruzen leaned back in his chair.

"Minako is coming along nicely for someone who's had no formal training up to this point." Kekashi leaned against a wall.

"I was worried they'd all fail but then again they are Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Minako I'm actually quite proud of them." Iruka thought about them both and how they'd change things.

Minako's home

 **"** **You know cub that was actually some pretty good Ramen don't know why the owner doesn't expand the business though."** Lupo spoke inside Shepard's mind

'Could be he dosen't want to.' Minako responded back.

 **"** **It's a good thing you're being conservative with how much of my Chakra you use still though someone's bound to know something is up with you."** Lupo began to wonder if Danzo knew already.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Minako thought with steel in her eyes


	4. note

**I would like to thank the fans of this story however I started this project as a means of therapy for myself and I would like to tell you this has been one of the funnest things I have ever done. So thanks to all the fans I will try and be loyal to the Naruto verse and Mass Effect verse.**

 **If anybody wants to help me with this story don't hesitate to ask however this is strictly therapy and fun for me so no hard feelings.**


	5. Chapter 5

Team 7 was currently lining up their target Kakashi was on an earpiece to all four of them then again this was a mission after all so Naruto was closest on the ground while Sakura flanked his right and Sasuke his left Minako was in a tree a little ways back. Moving into position the three had their target surrounded Minako observed the others for a second keeping her eyes on the target three, two, one Naruto leapt out and tackle grabbed the cat that was to busy to notice the individuals who had surrounded it however the thing put up one hell of a fight laying into Naruto with it's claws.

"Ah damn stupid cat hold still hey a little help please." Naruto called out to the others.

"Sorry Naruto I prefer dogs instead of cats Sakura what about you." Minako lightly teased.

"No way I'm not getting cut up and I don't have a preference really they both stink in my book." Sakura replied.

"I was wondering why Akamaru always cringed around you and Ino." Minako lightly chuckled.

"You two would get more done if you didn't banter like you do." Sasuke retorted Kekashi wondered if Sosuke had any concept as to what Minako was really doing the banter was their for them to relax and not go nuts.

"Hm what was that Sasuke I couldn't hear you I was to busy wondering what you looked like in your underwear I bet there a pink speedo." That actually had everyone stop for a second as Naruto laughed at the Idea while Sakura chuckled and well Kakashi couldn't see there faces but he knew Minako was smiling while Sasuke scowled.

"THEY ARE NOT PINK." Sasuke yelled frightening a few birds. Never let it be said Sasuke wasn't an easy mark for Minako's teasing. Minako just rolled her eyes.

Back at the Hokage office

The poor cat was currently being snuggled by it's owner much to the delight of Naruto knowing that he got revenge on the pesky feline for all the scratches he had to endure. Minako looked at the next Mission they had to do well look at that another D-ranked mission Minako face palmed and shook her head.

"Uh I think I'm going to start driving spikes into the side of my head these missions though good for breaking in new teams is beginning to start to get on my nerves that and well the fact if we do any more of these I'm going to snap." Minako was beginning to lose her patience with all the missions that lacked any challenge to them if she were being honest this would be considered a step backwards in training. They needed to grow to improve otherwise they'll be left in the dirt.

"I know you're beginning to get anxious but Minako please this is for the best you know that the missions are divided amongst the ranks. D-ranked missions go to new Genin as well as some C-ranked. C-ranked missions go to Chunins and so do a few B-ranked missions. A-ranked mission go to Jonins who do the odd B-ranked mission now and again." Hiruzen put his hand on the girls shoulder. "And you and Naruto aren't exactly…"

"Trustworthy." Minako says darkly as she walks off she was going to visit team 10 and see what she could learn from them.

Hiruzen just stared at the girls retreating form knowing she was right in a small way Danzo convinced the Council to deny both Naruto and her harder missions for them to grow. "I was going to say experienced." Hiruzen just looked over at the rest of team 7 they currently were getting their mission when Naruto complained.

Minako found team 10 right where she expected them to be in the middle of a mission their Sensei was off to the side. "Asuma-Sensei." Minako said just loud enough to get the man's attention as she walked up.

"Ah you're one of Kakashi's if memory serves me right Minako what are you doing around here." Asuma asked.

"Just trying to relieve a headache that seems to be building nothing major." Minako just looked around the corner at team 10 as all of them were searching the ground for something ah the benefits of doing mind numbing work it includes frustration, screams at your maker, and other pleasant side effects.

"Found it." Ino said as found the object of the search, Minako went back around the corner with Asuma when the rest of team 10 came around they caught sight of Minako as well as Asuma.

"Uh Minako what are you doing around here don't you have a mission to complete or something." Shikamaru lazily asked.

"Already did that and before you say anything else Lazy I'm currently not in the mood to do more brain cell killing work." Minako just folds her arms across her chest.

"Well it's nice to see you Minako you know now that I look at you Wolf-Hime really suits you." Choiji had never really gotten a close look at Minako.

"Thanks Choiji." Minako responds back.

"Well what did you come around for?" Ino asked.

"Ah well I just wanted your opinion on something what do you think of Naruto." Minako asks all of team 10.

"That's a strange request however the Moron does get good ideas every now and then however we all seem to pay whenever he screws up which is troublesome not as much as women mind you." Shikamaru just looks like he's about to take a nap.

"He's loud annoying and has a love of Ramen but he does know how to respect female ninja just wish he wouldn't chase after Sakura." Ino looks off to the side.

"He's a big eater I like that about him." Choiji shouts.

"Shikamaru you know I'm a girl right and Ino don't tell me your Jealous of Sakura for having an admirer." Minako closes her eyes and smiles at team 10.

"What about you if you don't mind us asking who do you have your eyes on." Ino asked this was the most they could get from her Minako didn't really talk about herself much.

"If I had to choose either Hinata or Naruto." Minako shrugs.

"Well okay I guess wait did you just say Hinata as well as Naruto?" Ino asks realizing the girl had those tastes.

"Yes, yes I did why?"

"Um why Hinata of all people?" Shikamaru asked it was no secret that Minako liked to egg Naruto on but why would she pick Hinata of all people he would have thought she would go after someone like Tenten.

"Because she's cute when she's all flushed." Minako chuckles.

"Troublesome Wolf-Hime."

Asuma stood off to the side and watched the whole moment go over he was surprised that Minako was interested in girls and boys of all things would wonders never cease. The rest of team 7 was running up with Naruto in the lead with a big smile on his face it must have been good news.

"Hey Minako guess what we got a mission from the old man and it's C-ranked." Naruto glomped Minako in a hug.

"Will wonders never cease." Minako reciprocated the hug.

"Hey Ino what were you doing with Minako." Sakura was looking over at her friend/rival.

"Oh nothing to be worried about billboard brow." Ino had to say that.

"Hey Ino-pig…"

"You might want to find a room where you two can truly live out your fantasies for one another." Minako spoke up causing both girls to glare at Minako.

"WE LIKE BOYS." They both cried out.

"Just because Minako you have those interests doesn't mean the rest of us do." Ino's words had Sakura give her a funny look.

"I had no idea that you had those interests." Kakashi was there and was nose deep in his book as he looks over at his student.

"I like what I like." Minako shrugs.

"Well who does she like." Sakura looks over at her teammate who could very well talk her into well anything if she isn't careful.

"Naruto and Hinata, Sakura if you really want to know." Minako looks over at Sakura.

"I have no idea why you find those two attractive but you should at the very least let her know you have a crush on the girl." Kakashi says.

"Yeah you're probably right well I'm already packed so I'll just grab my stuff and meet you guys at the gate." As the girl left Naruto was thinking about what Minako had said to know she found him appealing kind of baffled him.

Hinata was currently with team 8 when she saw the familiar figure of Minako walking towards them Kurenia watched the oddity that was the one called Minako.

"Wolf-Hime." Kiba said her nickname which was beginning to catch on around the village as said girl walked up.

"It's been a while since we last saw you how are you doing with your Sensei." Shino asked.

"Not to bad I got a mission so I came to grab my stuff anyways since your here I thought I'd say this Hinata." Minako looked over at Hinata.

"Yes." Hinata quirked an eyebrow.

"You're cute." With that Minako left team 8 to try and figure out what the girl meant by that Kurenia was the first to get it.

"I don't believe this." The women exhaled a deep breath.

"What is it sensei." Shino asked.

Kurenia was forced to explain that Minako had an attraction towards Hinata with that though Hinata was blushing up a storm. Minako sure did love to leave people guessing.

"Hinata I would never have guessed Minako had a crush on you." Shino thought about it for a second.

"Yeah I mean is it just girls with her or do you think she likes boys as well." Kiba looked off to the side.

"I'm fairly certain she has an interest in boys just by the way she acts around Naruto." Shino looked at his red faced teammate.

"Don't worry about it Hinata I'm sure she's a very nice person." Kurenia patted Hinata's shoulder.

Meeting at the front gate of the village Minako looks at the VIP they will be body guarding the old man for the most part didn't look to impressed with all of team 7 oh well talk is cheap anyways. Minako gets over to the rest of the team the details are pretty much forgotten once they are explained to Minako it's not that she doesn't care it's just that there's something wrong about the situation. When she was Shepard she always got this feeling when things would get complicated lets say and right now that feeling along with some very loud alarm bells inside her head were going off. The trip to Wave would take some time and so far nothing had happened yet but it would. That's when two puddles of water not on either side of the path they were on it hadn't rained yet so the puddles shouldn't even exist right now. Grabbing Naruto's shoulder she whispered into his ear Naruto put his hand into his bag where he kept his Kunia's well beginning a mental countdown in her head she waited for Kekashi to spring the trap. Kekashi was actually proud of Minako and Naruto too, Minako had found a trap and yet she has never seen a water Jutsu performed so for her to make a guess that something was up just because something was there that shouldn't be.

Naruto would listen to Minako because she was trying to show him how to be a better ninja. Sakura would listen to her as well do in part to how Minako just wasn't interested Sasuke but also because Minako was good person to talk to about everything Kakashi noticed a trend the two had they would sometimes go shopping or to the spa and Sakura would open up to her. Minako loved pushing Sasuke's button's one because nobody ever did she didn't believe in coddling either or fawning over him the grump needed a good shove once in a while and to be shown you are not number one. This angered the civilian council to a degree one they didn't like the fact she was not showing the proper respect to a member of the Uchiha's. The ninja council however where a different story both Aburame's and Hyuga's knew there was a sharp intellect in that girl so they respected her and the fact she got along well with Hinata and Shino was not hard missed.

The trap was sprung as two shinobi threw there chained weapons at just the right time however Naruto's and Minako's timing was perfect the two ninja were stunned when the Jonin they tried to attack escaped all because of two Genin. The two ninja appeared and threw Kunia's at the Genin only for Naruto and Minako to fall back to the old man.

 **"** **Ha cub you really are perceptive I just spoke with Kurama despite him not being a big fan of being stuck in that boy's gut he's willing to help out. Also don't think those two are done yet."** Lupo spoke in Minako's head.

" **Hey Brat get ready."** Kurama roared in Naruto's head as the two tensed up they noticed Sakura behind them and Sasuke at there side well this was going to be fun.

However they needn't have bothered as Kekashi took care of both demon brothers by using a replacement Jutsu and slashing the first one's neck and then throwing a Kunai into the secound ones head.

"Okay spill how'd you know that the puddles were a place for a trap." Sakura eyed the other girl with a smirk.

"Just got a feeling." Minako replied off handily.

"Minako thanks but do you think that's the last of them." Naruto beamed.

"Nope." Minako bluntly replied.

"What do you mean by nope." Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do hear right now."

"Um Nothing why." Sakura was looking at Minako as the other girl had a look in her eye's that showed she was getting ready for a fight.

"Exactly nothing we're in the middle of the woods and I can't hear a goddamned thing." Minako was checking her surroundings.

"She's right to be cautious she has also taken in the environment and noticed things that were out of place." Kekashi explained.

"That sounds complicated." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Not really you do it to only unconsciously thats all the way I do it is I take every piece of information about the battlefield and make a rapid fire calculation. Hence why the trap was so easy to avoid." Minako explained dropping back into her teacher mode with glasses.

"But we didn't avoid it Minako we walked into it." Naruto explained.

"Of coarse we did sometime's you need to give your enemy the illusion they actually have you trapped." Minako smirks in one direction the target would soon arrive.

Sure enough a large sword was embedded into a tree with a man on top of it he was about the same height as Ibiki about more muscular than Kekashi he wore a pair of army pants with black sandals and wraps on his feet. He had nothing on his torso with bandages covering his nose down and black gloves. His Grey eyes were steely and calm with his forehead protector tied off to the side of his head with his black hair spiky.

"Well team guess what today we're going to be earning our stripes." Minako got a glint in her eye one that was not lost on the mystery man or Kekashi. Today was going to be painful.


End file.
